All That Jazz
by BadKitty17
Summary: Claves and Frederic have a little talk about Jazz. Jazz x Frederic, a bit of Jazz x Claves. Eternal Sonata one shot.


**Eternal Sonata is owned by Tri Crescendo and Namco Bandai Games, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

Frederic was sat at his piano, repeatedly scribbling on pieces of paper and then throwing them away, cursing under his breath as he did so.

"What are you working on?"

Frederic looked up from his violent scribbles. "Oh, hello, Claves. Was there something you needed from me?"

Claves snorted and bent over, resting her elbows on the piano. "Two things. First, you've overfilled the trash can," she laughed, gesturing in the direction of the object, which was overflowing with crumpled paper balls that were stained with ink. "And second, I wanted to talk to you about Jazz."

"What about him?" Frederic enquired, straightening his back.

"About…You and him." She said softly, shifting about a little.

Frederic was suddenly uncomfortable at the mention of his and Jazz's marriage. He and Jazz did love each other an awful lot, and he was very happy to have married him. But why, of all people to ask about his love life, did it have to be his husband's ex-girlfriend? Especially since Frederic was sure Claves was still in love with Jazz.

"W-what exactly did you want to want to know?" Frederic said embarrassedly, cheeks slowly turning red.

"I want to know…When you two realised you were in love and got together. How you felt when you passed on to this world, getting to stay with him forever. Tell me how it felt when Jazz asked you to marry him," she said, face falling as she remembered her feelings from that day.

Frederic took a deep breath and composed himself, the way he did whenever Beat or the twins asked questions he didn't have the answer to. "We got together shortly after you died," he began. "Jazz hadn't quite been himself since your death, and he didn't want to talk to anyone about his feelings, not even Prince Crescendo. Well, one night, I told him if he wanted to talk, I'd be there to listen. For ages, I'd come to his room at night and he'd unload all his troubles onto me."

Claves shifted forward, engrossed. "Go on," she said.

"One night, I came to Jazz's room, and he told me he'd fallen for me," Frederic sighed. "He thanked me for how sweet I'd been to him, and told me how he longed to get closer to me. And to tell you the truth, I longed to get closer to him, too. So we started dating."

Claves was quite surprised that her death had resulted in Jazz finding love. She had always been jealous of how close Jazz was to Falsetto, and was so sure that he'd get with her, forgetting about herself altogether.

"When I…died and ended up back in this world, I honestly couldn't have been happier. I never thought Jazz would forgive me for turning on you all, but he welcomed me back into his arms. That is, after yelling that he loved me and telling me never to turn on him again."

"He's so forgiving like that, isn't he?" Claves said wistfully. "He loved me, even though he knew I was a spy. And now he loves you, even though you turned on us that one time."

Frederic looked down at the ring on his finger. "I never imagined that I'd be the bride on the day of my wedding," he said, smiling. "But I honestly didn't care that day. The one I loved was promising himself to me, and that was all that mattered."

Claves blushed deeply. "But I loved Jazz too. I gave up everything. My job as a spy, my sworn loyalty to Count Waltz…Even my life. Just because I loved him." She said miserably.

"I know…" Frederic replied, "You were deeply troubled by what you were doing, weren't you?"

And then it hit him. How must she have felt on the day of their wedding? She'd had to stand by Jazz as he'd said his vows to him, not her. Jazz, the one man she'd ever loved, the man that had purified her tainted soul, she'd had to watch give his love to him.

"Tell me, Claves. Do you approve of me and him being together? Are you still in love with him?"

Claves got up, walked round to the chair Frederic sat in, and pulled him to his feet.

"I still love Jazz," she whimpered, tears coming to her eyes. "I love him with every fibre of my being. But I know how much he loves you. He smiles whenever you're in the room. He's always thinking of ways to make you happy. Whenever Falsetto goes on missions with him, he always talks about how he can't wait to get home and see you. That's the kind of love he never gave to me," she finished, tears sparkling as they left her eyes.

"Claves…"

"It's because I love Jazz that I want him to be happy," she said, taking Frederic's hands and knotting her fingers with his. "No matter who he loves. And if it's you he loves…Then I support you two all the way."

"Thank you, Claves," Frederic replied. "You made me promise I'd make him happy at our wedding, remember? For his-and your sake, I'll make good on that promise."

"Thanks Frederic," she said, wiping her eyes.

And then Jazz came in, greeting Frederic by sweeping him off his feet. As he was being carried away, he saw Claves mouthing _make him happy,_ out the corner of his eye. He smiled and winked at her…

**More ES fic! I just keep falling more and more in love with the game, and with this pairing. Shame no one in the fandom is really active anymore X.x. Please review, and see you later~  
**

**Kitty x**


End file.
